Node C +05 - The Fasanni
The Fasanni Fasanni are bipedal rodents a little smaller than humans. Their ears are long and pointed, their eyes are large, brown and bright. Their muzzles are conical and bewhiskered, like a Earthly rodent's. They have short, hairless tails. Their legs end in clawed feet, but their hands are close to human. Their short, course fur can be any shade of red, shading through pink to white. They usually only wear clothing on their upper body. This world, Fasann, has PL 2 Fasanni. They ride beasts, sail ships and when violence is necessary, they stick each other with pointy things. War is very rare. if they were violent enough, castles might be a thing, but the Fasanni don't fight like that so these would be a waste. The Fasanni almost instantly understood the weaselly, self-centered nature of the Goblins who contact them. They'll deal with the Goblins, but carefully. They find the Naga physically disturbing, but personally nice. The Fasanni are looking for their own fringeworthy to go explore the worlds to be found there. They are all over their world - they've been PL-2 for a long time. These people suffered a technophage long ago. They have recovered to the point of sailing ships, beasts of burden (Heavy Llama) and the 1700's technologically. They are not warlike. personal weapons are seen but heavier weapons are rare. The Old City was once a crystal spires utopian city, but fell into ruin. rolling small hills are tells where large buildings used to be. The portal is a warp to the top of a small tell near the center of the ancient metropolis. the area is inhabited by a mix of sheep herders and salavge diggers. Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - Caves near a fishing village 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Warp onto a hill in a Tell field 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +06 Bonnie and Clyde 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Fassani homeworld without Fassani 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C +04 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) System 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) An Phar 02:00 - (Locked) Auroras 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Irari 05:00 - (Locked) Jaril 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Cidi 08:00 - (Locked) Gerodians 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Banduch 11:00 - (Locked) Tamile The Banduch are telepathic dinosaurs. They'll be nice but non-committal. They are survivors of the Commonwealth, but they had disagreements with the Terhmelern about bio-technology. When the war broke out, they banded together and accessed the Fringepath system telepathically. This took a huge effort of all of them. They are living keys and can access the Fringepath controls telepathically. They'll tell what is asked, truthfully, but they don't want to be caught up in the Mellor war. They have Pangolisks